Please Remember Me!
by Yukki Ano Haana
Summary: (Hiatus!) Baekhyun yang terus menunggu Chanyeol . / Chanyeol yang membenci Baekhyun. / Kyungsoo yang menyukai Chanyeol. / Kai yang terus menunggu Kyungsoo membalas cintanya. / Pair: Chanbaek slight KaiSoo,ChanSoo, and HunBaek
1. Why Chanyeol?

PLEASE REMEMBER ME!

Anneyeong Chingu . Aku author baru yang akan membawakan ff abal serta gak mutu. Haha! Jangan lupa tindakan jejak kalian ya. Review seperti apapun akan Aven terima , tapi jangan Bash ya. Aven gak akan terima Bash kalian . ok ? Happy Reading Chingu . :D

Sumarry: Baekhyun yang terus menunggu Chanyeol . / Chanyeol yang membenci Baekhyun. / Kyungsoo yang menyukai Chanyeol. / Kai yang terus menunggu Kyungsoo membalas cintanya. / Kris yang terobsesi pada Baekhyun .

Di sebuah padang rumput yang indah terlihat 2 anak kecil yang sedang berlari -larian , mereka terlihat sangat akrab walau perbedaan mereka.

" Devil tunggu! " seru seorang namja yang lebih kecil ' sang Strawberry '

"Strawberry kau tau, larimu terlalu lama , kau tak ada bedanya dengan siput ." ejek seorang lagi yang lebih tinggi ' sang Devil ' .

" Yack! Kurang ajar! Kau tau kakimu itu yang terlalu panjang , jadi salahkan kakimu! " ujar sang Strawberry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sebal .

Cup!

Wajah sang Strawberry memerah saat merasakan bibir tebal sang Devil yang menyentuh bibir tipis miliknya , perlahan sang Devil melumat lembut bibir tipis itu. Ciuman yang hanya berlangsung selama 1 menit itu pun berakhir karena pasokan oksigen keduanya berkurang.

Puah

Sang Strawberry hanya memandang sayu sang Devil sambil tersenyum lembut dan tangan kecilnya yang menyingkap helaian rambut hitam sang Devil kebelakan daun telingan peri miliknya .

" Strawberry Chagi ." panggil sang Devil pelan.

" Wae? "

" Aku akan pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh dari sini ."

" M-Mwo? Pergi? Kenapa? Strawberry hanya ingin bersama Prince Devil Park ! Strawberry tidak ingin sendiri! " seru sang Strawberry yang mulai menitikkan Kristal bening dari pelupuk mata bulan sabit miliknya.

Cup!

Sang Devil mengecup pelan kening putih milik sang Strawberry dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang teramat sangat , tiba-tiba muncul kalung yang tergantung indah dileher sang strawberry . Seorang Dewi Aphrodite dan Dewi Fortuna.

" I-ini apa? " Tanya sang Strawberry sambil mengerjapkan matanya bulan sabitnya .

" Kalung ini yang akan selalu membawamu pada keberuntungan , kalung ini juga akan selalu mengingatkanmu padaku. " jelas sang Devil.

" Aku tak butuh kalung ini! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu , hanya itu! "

" Dengarkan aku Princess Strawberry Byun Baekhyun , Aku hanya akan pergi untuk sementara , jika urusanku sudah selesai aku berjanji aku akan kembali , I promise . "

Grep

Dengan gerakan kilat sang Starwberry atau Byun Baekhyun memeluk erat sang Devil dan mulai menangis begitu pun sang Devil , ia mulai terisak pelan tak ingin meninggakan Strawberry begitu saja. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat , tersirat jelas bahwa mereka tak ingin melepas satu sama lain , mereka ingin terus seperti ini selamanya . Namun Dewa berkata lain , perlahan tubuh sang Devil mulai memudar , Baekhyun yang mulai merasa ia tak dapat merasakan tubuh sang Devil yang memeluknya segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menemukan tubuh orang yang dicintainya mulai hilang dari pandangannya perlahan demi perlahan.

"Sudah saatnya ya? " guman Baekhyun pelan sangat pelan namun sang Devil masih dapat mendengarnya .

" Baekkie tetaplah tersenyum , jadilah pintar dan Lupakan aku . Apapun tentangku jangan kau ingat lagi . Aku mencintaimu " ujar sang Devil sebelum ia benar benar menghilang.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan berkata " Aku mencintai mu Devil Park! Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu! " sambil menangis histeris.

Baekhyun tak berhenti menangisi kepergian Devil Park walaupun mata indahnya sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis , Ia hanya akan berhenti menangis jika Prince Devil Park sudah kembali. Selang beberapa jam kemudian Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak menangis

~ Please remember me ~

2 hari kemudian para Pendeta menemukan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan terluka parah di Padang Rumput dunia orang mati , Baekhyun pun segera dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Sejak saat itu tempat pertama kali bertemunya Baekhyun dan Prince Devil Park ditutup untuk selamanya, dan takkan ada yang bias masuk ataupun keluar dari daerah itu , namun anehnya Baehyun bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas . Ia akan selalu menunggu DeviL Park kembali ke bumi.

Nine years Later .

Bagi Baekhyun waktu berjalan tersa begitu lambat , Sembilan tahun menunggu sang Devil Park seperti menunggu berabad-abad , Baekhyun ingin menyerah menunggu Devil Park, namun kalung yang ia berikan selalu mengigatkannya pada Devil Park nya. Sembilan tahun menunggu Devil Park tak mengubah sifat ataupun Baby Face miliknya , Ia tetap Baekhyun yang cantik dan polos seperti dulu dan selalu menunggu Devil Park . Ya Baekhyun sekarang menjadi namja 16 tahun yang Dewasa dan pintar , banyak yeoja yang menyukainya karena sifat dewasanya , kebaikannya dan kepintarannya, tak sedikit dari banyak namja yang rela menyandang status Gay agar bisa bersama Baekhyun .

" Anneyeong Baek! " Sapa sahabat mata bulatnya Do Kyungsoo.

" Pagi Kyung , Kau sudah mngerjakan tugas dari Im saem? , kau bawa buku bahasa yang kau pinjam minggu lalu? Kau bawa gitar yang ku minta? " Tanya Baekhyun panjang lebar.

" Aish Baek! Tenang saja Hari ini aku bawa apanya yang kau butuhkan, yang kau minta dan yang harus aku bawa . " keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal .

" Tak biasanya ."

"Habis hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dikelas, Dia teman waktu ku kecil, terakhir aku bertemunya saat masih SMP kelas 2 . Makanya aku senang sekali mendengar dia pindah kemari.

" Oh " ucap Baekhyun sebelum berjalan menuju kelas .

Tringggggg!

Tepat saat Baekhyun duduk dibangkunya bel berbunyi dan anak-anak segera masuk kekelas.

' Pas sekali . ' batin Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian guru bahasa , Jung saem masuk kekelas dengan seseorang yang sangat familiar bagi Baekhyun .

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan kali melihat Devil Park nya yang berdiri dengan keren didepan kelas.

" Anneyeong Park Chanyeol imnida , Saya pindahan dari Jerman salam kenal . " Ucap murid baru yang bernama Chanyeol itu dengan suara beratnya .

" Nah Chanyeol-ssi kau silahkan duduk bersama Kyungsoo-ssi , Baiklah semua buka pekerjaan rumah kalian." Ujar Jung saem tegas .

Baekhyun sama sekali tak focus pada pelajaran , pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan Park Chanyeol .

' Devil Park , dia-dia sudah kembali , aku merindukannya.' Batin baekhyun.

" Baekhyun-ssi ! " ujar Jung saem yang langsung menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya .

"Ne saem." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi , aku tau kau pintar dan sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kuajarkan , tapi jangan tolong jangan melamun dikelasku , jika kau sakit silahkan ke ruang kesehatan . " Ucap Jung saem tegas .

" Ah ne saem baiklah . " Baekhyun pun akhirnya kebali focus pada apa yang diterangkan Jung saem walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tau apa yang diajarkan .

Skip Time

Waktu istirahat tentunya adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagi semua murid termasuk Baekyun, Tapi kali ini dia tidak pergi ke kantin , dia memilih duduk di bangkunya sambil meminum minuman bersoda miliknya.

" Baek ! " Panggil Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

" Aish Kyungsoo ! Bisakah jangan berteriak!? Aku mendengarmu! " Keluh Baekhyun sebal.

"Hehehe , Oh ya Baekhyun mau kekantin bersama kami?" tawar Kyungsoo .

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo , lalu kembali menurunkan kepalanya kembali.

" Aniya! Aku tak mau ikut , malas. " jawab baekhyun malas

" Baek ayolah! Biasanya kau juga akan selalu ikut jika kuajak ke kantin, jangan karena ada Yeollie kau tak ikut . " ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun agar ia berdiri.

" Hah ' Yeollie ' Siapa? Tanya Baekhyun heran .

" Oh itu panggilan sayangku pada Chanyeol , hehe " ujar Kyungsoo setengah tertawa yang dibuat buat sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Tch! Baiklah terserah " Baekhyun pun bangun dari tempat duduknya malas-malasan.

SKIP

At canteen

"Baek,Yeollie? Kalian ingin pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Terserah," jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

" Apapun yang kau pesan Kyungie." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Blush.

Wajah Kyungsoo tiba tiba saja memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ah ne. " Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju atrian.

Selepas kepergian Kyungsoo , Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam –dalam.

"Ingin berpura-pura sok polos heh? Jalang sialan?" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tch ! jangan pikir aku tak mengenalmu ' Baekhyun Strawberry ' jalang sialan! " ujar Chanyeol tajam.

DEG

TO BE CONTINUED !

Tbc ditempat yang gak elit. Haha maaf ya Chingu. :( Karena Masih author baru , Aven minta bantuannya ya Chingu , review dari kalian berharga banget lho. Hehe ok jaanee Minna!

Salam EXO-l


	2. New Devil, Byun Baekhyun

Hi Chingu! ^^ Ch 2 udah keluar hehe, mian ya yang kelamaan nunggu , soalnya Yukki lumayan sibuk jadi agak susah mau ngepost nya plus Yukki bingung mau ngetik dimana, Yukki mau ngetik di hp tapi gk tau caranya , kalo Chingu tau kasih tau Yukki ya. #puppyeyes. Ok chap maaf kalau masih belum bisa begitu panjang , Mianhae Chigu #nangisdipojokan

Yukki Ano Haana present

.

.

PLEASE REMEMBER ME

.

.

Pair: ChanBaek ,Hunbaek,Krisbaek,KrisTao,ChanSoo,and Kaisoo

.

.

Genre: Aku masih bingung mau fantasy sama apah, tapi coba sama romance kali ya.

.

.

Warn: Typo,not EYD, gaje,lebay and many more

.

.

NO BASH PLEASE! Gak TERIMA BASH OK!

.

.

.

Happy reading Chingudeul. ! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW , SARANGHAE CHINGU-YA

Baekhyun PoV

Sudah 3 jam aku terus mengurung diri di kamar , sama seperti kemarin yang kulakukan cuman menangis , ahh lagi lagi aku menangisi sosok yang sama , sosok yang membuatku lemah dan rapuh hanya karena perhatiannya , Park Chanyeol . Dia bukan lagi Park Devil yang akan tersenyum untukku, dia tidak lagi akan memelukku saat aku kesepian , dia tidak akan lagi mencium keningku saat aku ketakutan atau ingin tidur . Tidak , semua perhatiannya pada ku sudah teralih untuk Kyungsoo , semuannya.

Flashback On

" Tch jangan kira aku tak mengenalmu Baekhyun ' Strawberry ' jalang sialan!"ucap Chanyeol dingin

DEG!

Tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang sesaat , bagaimana bisa Park Devil yang kukenal dulu telah berubah? Dan berkata aku dengan sebutan yang sangat muraham ,Jalang? Pertanyaan itu tak henti-hentinya muncul dikepalaku.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku was was.

" masih berpura-pura tidak tahu huh? Baik aku perjelas , aku tak pernah menyukaimu barang sedikitpun , kau menjijikan , kau cengeng , kau manja , jadi bermimpilah kalau aku akan berperilaku baik padamu."

"Ke-kenapa , Chan? Apa salahku sehingga kau membenciku? Wae?"

SejenakChanyeol melirikku dengan tajam dan juga sinis, tatapannya seakan berkata pergi-kau-dari-hadapanku-atau-kau-akan-mati.

"Tak perlu alasan untuk itu , yang jelas kau sama sekali tak berharga dimataku, kau hanyalah sampah buatku, tak lebih. Yang kubutuhkan hanya Kyungsoo , yah kuakui aku memang sedikit tertarik dengannya , dan kuharap jalang sepertimu tak mengganggu kehidupanku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedingin es.

Tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti kami , tak ada yang membuka suara . Aku terlalu takut untuk berbicara kembali dengan Chanyeol , sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia sendiri lebih suka melihat sekumpulan yeoja berisik yang mengaguminya , menurutnya itu lebih baik dari pada melihat sahabat kecilnya dulu..

" Hei , kenapa kalian berdua diam saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba saja muncul dihadapan kami,

"Ah aniya, kami hanya bingung ingin bicara apa lagi , hehe" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar seakan tidak ada hal yang terjadi sebelumnya

"Hmm, oh ya Baek , aku membelikanmu susu strawberry" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan susu itu padaku.

" Ah nde gomawo Kyung." Ujarku sambil tersenyum lembut , aku pun menerima susu itu .

"Oh ya yeollie , aku membelikanmu minuman yang dulu suka kita minum, tadaa! Strawberry milkshake , tenang saja kali ini gulanya tidak banyak kok."

Kulihat tubuh Chanyeol menengang , yah aku tau alasannya. Park Chanyeol, dia sangat alergi dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan strawberry .

' Harusnya kau tau Chan,hanya aku yang lebih mengenalmu, aku tau semua tentang kau bahkan aku mengetahui rahasia terbesarmu yang Kyungsoo tidak tau , tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku Chan? Wae? Please remember me Chan!' batinku miris.

Chanyeol pun meminum minuman itu , dan well yeah kulihat tubuh Chanyeol mulai memerah , tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya Tch! Sekarang Chanyeol berusaha telihat kuat di hadapan Kyungsoo, bahkan sekarang mereka sedang tertawa lepas sambil berpegangan tangan , Apakah mereka tidak menyadari bahwa aku berada tepat didepan mereka ? Aku sangat ingin menangis sekarang juga , namun sama seperti Chanyeol, aku ingin terlihat kuat dihadapannya..

Flashback Off

Tch aku merasa miris dengan diriku sendiri , aku mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang yang kusukai selama 9 tahun,namun yang kudapat sekarang hanyalah orang yang kucintai dan yang tau? Ini terlalu menyakitkan , ketika seseorang menerbangkan kita setinggi langit kemudian menghempaskan kita begitu saja sampai tanah,menyedihkan sekali lagi aku harus kembali menangis , sosok yang membuatku rapuh,lemah dan hancur hanya dalam sekejar pandangannya.

"Hiks,hiks Sehunna,Hiks appo hiks" dalam tangisku aku memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat baik kepadaku..

POOF!

Tibatiba saja asap putih muncul di ujung kamarku, selang beberapa detik kemudian muncul seorang namja tampan berambut platina dan memeliki tatapan elang.

"Sesehunnie hiks" ujarku sambil berlari menuju orang itu dan memeluknya erat.

Baekhyun PoV End.

Baekhyun memeluk orang yang dipanggil 'Sehun' itu dengan erat sambil menangis di dada abs milik pria tampan itu.

"Se-sehunnie hiks hiks" tangis Baekhyun.

"Sst uljimma , aku disini , ada apa hmm ? Kenapa menangis " Tanya Sehun lembut sambil mengelus lembut puncuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Sehunnis hiks aku lelah hiks, aku ingin bersamamu Sehunnie hiks, Park Chanyeol hiks dia membuangku hiks" adu Baekhyun sambil tetap memeluk Sehun , pelukannya semakin erat seiring tangisannya yang semakin kencang.

" Byun Baekhyunnie tenanglah, aku Oh Sehun berjanji akan selalu membuat kau tersenyum jadi please jangan nangis lagi."

"Jinjja!?" ujar Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan menatap ke dalam manik mata elang Sehun .

"Nde, jadi mulai sekarang tak perlu menangis lagi,arra?" ujar Sehun lembut sambil mengusap airmata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjaab ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Arghh Kyeopta Baekkie!' batin Sehun fanboying.

Sehun terus melihat Baekhyun dengan intens, sedangkan yang ditatap sama sekali tidak risih malah ia merasa senang ketika ada orang yang terus menatapi dirinya.

"Sehunnie aku ngantuk,,"

"Hmm yasudah kau tidur dulu , aku akan menjagamu"

"Tapi,-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sehun menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Baekhyun.

"Tak ada penolakan Baby " ucap Sehun

Dan sedetik kemudian Sehun menggendong Baekhyun ala Bridal style dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur dengan sangat-sangat lembut , seakan jika ia kasar sedikit saja Baekhyun akan terluka.

"Jaljayyo My Princess Strawberry Baekkie" ujar sehun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun.

"Jaljayyo Sehunnie,Gomawo" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan Eyesmile nya dan kemudian Baekhyun langsung tertidur karena Perintah Sehun.

Baekhyun tertidur dengan sangat nyaman di dada bidang Sehun sambil memeluk sang pemilik dada , sedangkan Sehun ia terus memandangi Baekhyun dan mengecupi kening nya berkali-kali.

'Aku akan selalu melindungimu Baekhyun, takkan kubiarkan seorangpun melukaimu barang seinch pun, siapapun yang melukaimu akan menanggung akibatnya , biarpun itu keluargaku sendiri' batin Sehun berjanji.

Dan kemudian entah bagaimana Kedua bola mata Sehun berubah warna menjadi abu-abu dan garis horizontal dan vertical yang berantakkan dan berarna merah darah.

.

.

.

Secret place , 02:01 ( Night )

Disuatu tempat yang gelap dan sunyi terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri sambil ditemani naga besar disampingnya , ia terlihat sedang tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai sambil memainkan boneka-boneka dari tanah liat itu di tanah. Mata orang itu sangat merah seperti Vampire namun dia bukanlah Vampire.

" The game Begin ! " ujar orang itu sambil tersenyum setan.

"Kau yakin? " ujar seorang lagi yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang namja itu .

" Oh sayang , permainan ini akan sangat menyenangkan kau tau , hanya dengan cara ini kita bisa balas dendam . " keluh namja itu.

" Tapi anakmu juga terlibat dalam HAL BERBAHAYA YANG KAU SEBUT PERMAINAN INI ! " seru orang itu .

" Tenanglah sayang ini akan 100000 kali lebih menyenangkan. " ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

" Baiklah semua terserah padamu , tapi jika ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi pada anakku , aku akan membunuhmu " ujar orang itu sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang.

Setekah orang itu pergi , namja itu mengucapkan sesuatu hingga tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran diantara boneka tanah liat itu .

' Aku takkan pernah menyesal melakukan ini, maafkan Daddy , son' batin namja itu sambil tersenyum pahit .

.

.

.

Tommorrow , XOGrowl High School. 07:35 ( Pagi )

Hari ini Baekhyun pergi dengan wajah yang ditekuk, terlihat sekali bahwa Sang Strawberry sedang tidak bersemangat , hari ini ia pergi sendiri kesekolah , karena sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk pergi bersama Park Chanyeol . Baekhyun kesal mengingat itu , ia pun memilih dia dan terus berjalan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, orang itu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai pundak sempit Baekhyun.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung sang Strawberry berdetak cepat , ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh pundaknya , terasa dingin dan berat . Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dan tak menemukan apapun.

" Bersiaplah untuk permainan yang akan segera dating Byun Penghancur Baekhyun . " bisik orang itu tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Hyuush!

Angun tiba tiba saja berhembus mengenai wajahnya , tepat setelah orang itu membisikkan kata-kata aneh padanya .

"Permainan apa yang dia maksud?" batin Baekhyun bertanya Tanya pada dirinya sendiri. " Ahh sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja "

Baekhyun pun memilih untuk tidak perduli dan melanjutkan perjalannya kekelas , namun ia merasa aneh saat semua orang memberikan tatapan yang tak biasa padanya sambil berbisik-bisik . Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk tidak perduli namun di lorong ia bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya lebih tajam dari kemarin, tersa lebih menusuk dan lebih menyakitkan. Dan ketika ia berniat duduk dibangkunya Chanyeol menarik kasar lengannya ke gudang belakang sekolah.

" Apa yang ,-"

PLAK!

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol menampar pipi kirinya dengan kuat hingga ia sedikit terhuyung kebelakang .

" Jangan berbica jika aku tak bertanya , Jalang Sialan! "bentak Chanyeol kasar.

Baelhyun hanya diam tak menjaab, ia terlalu takut pada sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menampar pipinya tanpa alasan yang logis.

"Kenapa tulisan ini bisa ada ditanganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tetap dengan nada yang kasar .

"Aaniya , aku tidak tau." Cicit Baekhyun ketakutan.

"APA KAU INI BODOH HUH? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDAK TAU!?" seru Chanyeol kesal.

"A-aku serius Chan, yang kutau cuman tadi ada tangan dingin yang menyentuh pundakku, tapi aku tak bisa melihat siapa dia ." ujar Baekhyun sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"BRENGSEK!" Karena kesal Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun .

Sring!

Entah bagaimana tulisan yang ada di Tangan Baekhyun tiba tiba bercahaya semakin terang , hingga kedua bola mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi warna abu abu dengan pola rumit berwarna merah darah dan di mata kirinya terdapat detik yang berjalan mundur seperti jarum jam.

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan tiba tiba itu tak merasa kaget , ia bahkan senang bahwa Baekhyun bukan lagi Manusia normal.

"Well ,kau sekarang taka da bedanya denganku Byun. " ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sinis.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Matamu adalah mata yang sama dengan mata bangsa Kami Byun, Welcome in Hell Baek!" ujar Chanyeol dingin dan disertai seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampanya. " Oh ya kalung yang dulu kuberikan padamu jangan sampai hilang , atau kau tau akibatnya!" ujar Chanyeol sebekum pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Bruk!

Entah karena kelelahan atau karena Sesuatu , Baekhyun jatuh dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Tidak, aku manusia normal aku bukan devil . " ucap Baekhyun Lirih sebelum ia benar benar kehilanagan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

TBC!

YEAY AKHIRNYA CH 2 KELAR juga HEHEHE, pendek ya ? Maaf ya, Oh ya thank you yah buat readers yang mau nyempetin baca and review serta follow dan Fav ff gaje ini makasih banget ya! YUKKI SAYANG KALIAN!

AKHIR KATA SEE YOU IN CH 3!

Chigu mind to follo yukki Instagram ?

Intagram : yukkichankk

GOMAWO!

Salam EXO-l


End file.
